hypotheticaldisastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane Douglas
|type = Category 5 hurricane (SSHS) |image location = Hurricane_Katrina_(2005)_-_New.jpg |image caption = Hurricane Douglas rapidly intensifying into a strong Category 5 hurricane |formed = July 1st |dissipated = July 7th |accumulated cyclone energy = 85.3 |highest winds = 190 mph |wind type = 1-min sustained |lowest pressure = 900 (mbar) |damages = $240 billion (2066 USD) |direct fatalities = 50,000 |indirect fatalities = 400 |missing = 1,000 |areas affected = Mississippi Cuba The Bahamas |hurricane season = 2061 Atlantic hurricane season }} Hurricane Douglas was the strongest storm of the 2061 Atlantic hurricane season, and one of the strongest tropical cyclones in the world, with a peak intensity of 190 mph, which is also the wind speed while Douglas made landfall in Mississippi, leading to catastrophic and devastating damage Meteorological History On June 29th 2061, the NHC noted an area of interest for possible development, on July 1st 2061, the NHC announced the area of interest developed into a tropical depression. Soon, the depression was upgraded to a tropical storm, and given the name Douglas, on July 4th, the system started to rapidly intensify, hitting Cuba as a Category 4 hurricane, soon, it was upgraded to a Category 5 hurricane near Mississippi, further rapidly intensifying, the storm made landfall at peak intensity in Mississippi, causing catastrophic and devastating damage. It weakened into a Category 4 hurricane on land, it was last noted as a tropical depression by the NHC. Preparations Mississippi Due to Douglas threatening Mississippi, the government ordered a mass evacuation for the area's under a hurricane warning, it's estimated that around 45,742 people evacuated, while others who couldn't stayed, and others chose to stay, thinking Douglas will likely weaken and hit at a weaker intensity instead. Cuba While the storm was threatening Cuba during it's rapid deepening phase, the government ordered a mass evacuation, Around 3,432 people evacuated, while others who couldn't and/or didn't want to, chose to ride out the storm. Impact Mississippi In Mississippi, the damage was very catastrophic, with the damage total rocketing to around $200 billion, even more costly than Hurricane Katrina, which had around $100 billion dollars in damage. Cuba Damage in Cuba was major, and totaled at around $40 billion dollars, which completed the total damage cost of $240 billion, no fatalities were reported, but around 300 were reported missing from the storm. The Bahama's Damage in The Bahama's was very minimal, and was mostly straw's of debris and rain, which lead to flooding, no deaths, injuries, or missing people were reported. Retirement In April 2062, it was announced that the name Douglas would be retired due to the high death toll and damage toll, it would be replaced with Dean, which will be used in the 2067 Atlantic hurricane season. Damage Photo's of Douglas joplin_tornado_28.jpg|A house lays destroyed from Hurricane Douglas Hurricane-Odile.jpg|An industrial building remains destroyed from Hurricane Douglas punta.jpg|A building severely damaged by Hurricane Douglas 1992andrew4.gif|Houses destroyed by Hurricane Douglas Hurricane-Sandy-damage-photo-155-580x371.jpg|A road severely damaged by Hurricane Douglas Katrina_Visible_AUG_28_719AM.jpg|Hurricane Douglas rapidly intensifying and about to reach landfall damagepic1.jpg|A house is completely destroyed from Hurricane Douglas Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Deadly Disasters Category:Destructive Disasters